


Follow Her Blackened Heart

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, Dick Girl, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Girl dick, Other, Succubus, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: A fic I've owed for a long time to an old fan. Tharja summons a succubus version of Robin who takes to corrupting her~





	

Follow Her Blackened Heart

 

It was well into the deepest curtain of the night. The sky was a black cloth placed across the great canvas of the sky. Dots of shimmering light fell through the moth-eaten holes of the fabric, these stars shimmering from up above in the sky. Tharja stared up into the atmosphere, the bright yellow moon thing as paper. The shadowy woman was done up in her usual attire, as dark looking as a mage of her caliber should be. Wrapped head to toe in a body clinging, stocking thin material, she was the perfect picture of a sultry darkly clad sorceress. Her schools of dark magic taught her time and time again that sexuality may truly be the spell least studied. Tharja groped herself with her free hand, contemplating as she carefully carried her books in her other arm. She pushed forward through the door into her tent. 

The mage toyed with her twin tails as she set her books down on the table inside her tent. The whole think was a bit musky, with low burning candles filling the room with the smell of incense. The books she kept were older than she was and were starting to smell of older eras that still clung to life. They all contained dark masteries and information so rare and valuable that Tharja would never part with so much as a page of it. Nowhere else was the dark arts taught so thoroughly. Hexes were taboo and discourage all throughout the halidom, and even some in Plegia would be better without their might. True, they could be quite fearsome, and the most sought after were forgotten with the best intentions. To slay a man from afar, to make a king forget everything, to undo the birth of a child… Hexes were various in their powers, but Tharja had a certain one in mind. 

Darkness oft seek light, and although Robin had a delicious aura to her that made Tharja’s sinister mind tremble, Robin was so close to the holiest of the holy that Tharja had to shrink away back into her shadows. Chrom, Lissa, all heirs to the holy throne. Priests and Paladins decorated their entourage and were some of the mightiest of the Shepherds. And true, Tharja was sick of the Plegians and their treatment, she still couldn’t relinquish how she felt. While those of Ylisse praised Naga so openly, Tharja’s heart still belonged to Grima. The problem, though, was that the hunger of her heart, Robin that beautiful woman, was ensnared in the light. So, how was Tharja to snatch her love away from the brightness? 

To steal a woman wasn’t a hex so easily found. Mind control could be done, but Tharja didn’t want to harm or mislead Robin at all. So that put most hexes out of the way since there was no way to alter Robin’s mind and not do damage beyond what Tharja wanted. What Tharja wanted was a Robin who was as naturally drawn to Tharja as Tharja was to her. So a clone would be needed? But not an exact one, some form that craved Tharja and detested the light, some Robin that would stray from the path that made Tharja so lonesome. And that very Hex was buried deep in the tome Tharja flipped through. The book was thought long burned, for its knowledge was so dark. An old dark mage, skilled beyond his years, put together all the most horrible things he had created, and truly his hexes were horrendous. You could disease a person, drive them to consume others, die of a thirst with no quench, or trade the need to breath with the need to breed. As Tharja read the descriptions her heart pounded with grief at the thought of tormenting Robin so.

“No, none of these will work…” Tharja said, licking her thumb and swiping forward to the next page. The paper was thick and old, thinning the more towards the center it went. The pages were not illustrated, and not even well penned, but the words range true and left no detail to the imagination. A page turned, then another, with another curse that would leave Robin not but dust, and another and another. When the page came that was what Tharja wanted, she almost fell from her seat with glee. 

“To conjure Succubus.” Tharja read aloud. “A succubus of your own creation, imbued with your needs, and eager to serve. The method: A summoning circle, the words of power listed below, an item correlating to your interest. Payment: Be cautious…” The payment being vague was odd considering how meticulous every other page and spell had been thus far, but this was as good as Tharja was going to get. Yes, a succubus should be simple. An equivalent of Robin, but much more in tune with darkness, and maybe even with a more intense sex drive. Now succubus were creatures who consumed life force to survive, and Tharja was no fool. There was a risk that the succubus could attempt to convert Tharja to her kind. But somehow, Tharja didn’t truly care. It might have been a change of pace, or at least she’d be able to convince the succubus not to. Besides that, Tharja was the summoner, and that might give her some power over her own succubus. Yes, it’d have to mean something. 

Quickly, Tharja made space for the circle. She moved books off to the side, stack upon stack forced to relocate. She moved her study table off into a corner, leaving the book she needed on the floor of the tent. Stashed away in a bag, Tharja pulled out a single chalk and started to draw the detailed symbols on the floor. The summoning circle grew in scope as Tharja wrote away. Every letter on the circle was a secretive language, never truly known to those who study hexes, merely learned how to be harnessed. In general, there were a few characters that were set aside as ones that tended to create horrible, horrible outcomes. Tharja so far had only been writing in those forbidden characters. 

She could almost make loose sense of the sentence she was carving, the orders to the world written in some ancient language, though near the end she started to see letters she had never had to write before. The last unit was written, and the candles were lit in a circle. Tharja pulled up a single strand of Robin’s hair, and set it in the circle. Thara closed her eyes, seated right near the center of the circle, and focused. 

The summoning circle glowed a bright purple, the light piercing through, the rays of light blasting through the holes in her tent and projecting out into the sky. Her towers of books collapsed, thudding down onto the ground with tremendous quakes. No matter what happened, Tharja could not open her eyes or the spell would cease. Even as the tent threatened to break down, she knew better than to look. She waited and waited, surviving through the thunder and quakes, the things around her falling to the ground. She knew it was over the second the late faded, and not a single quake more appeared. She also knew when she felt something slither against her thigh. 

One eye after the other, the sorceress peaked. Before her was Robin, sat down on her knees, staring ahead with not a sign of her intent. She seemed normal, her white hair done up in twin tails, her eyes vacant and yellow. She stared on at Tharja for a moment, her frown shivering and shivering. Until it twisted up into a frown. Her forehead split open, two more rows of eyes above her normal ones, each red as blood, opened wide and stared on at Tharja. Massive curved horns grew out in a second from Robin’s pale skin, which started to darken. The thing on Tharja’s thigh was a tentacle, black as oil. Another set and another sprouted from Robin’s back, as well as two little black wings. Robin gently stood up, a thick draconic tail ended in a spade swaying behind her, as the succubus of Grima rose. Tharja stared, dumbfounded at the thing she brought into the world. This Robin smiled down at Tharja, slowly wrapping her tentacles around each of her limbs, grabbing her first by the wrists, then gently by the ankles, lifting Tharja back up to her feet. 

Robin took each of Tharja’s hands in her own, holding them tenderly. The succubus was naked as possible, and drew closer to Tharja as they embraced. Her chest was plump and full, say even a bit more than Tharja’s massive own. Something rubbed up against Tharja’s stomach. Tharja urged her way out of the hug, looking down between the gap to see what touched her. It was Robin’s cock, which was demonic in appearance as well. Onyx in coloration, covered in spikes, ended in a slim tip like it was just another tendril. It moved as it was prehensile, Robin able to maneuver it however she wanted. 

“My love.” Robin said, her words oozing with this venom, like a rat poison coated in sugar. So much so, it seemed as if the poison were not there, allured as if there was just the right concoction of sugar to dilute and cancel out the poison. But still the hint was there. Tharja gently backed away, placing herself closer to the exit of her tent. Robin let her move, her oily tendrils parting away from Tharja’s body as she backed off. There was never a moment that Tharja was forced to stand so near. “What a body you have granted me. The harbinger of Grima, my very own shell. I am oozing already~” Robin grinned up at Tharja, rubbing her thighs up against each other, a pink drizzle of lust running down her legs. 

“Your form is so… Different.” Tharja said. “You started out looking so much like her. What is this shape you now have, demon?”

“Demon. How you wound me!” The succubus said, feigning her harm. “If you must know, the hex you used to summon me is quite powerful, and forbidden for all the reasons you might fear. I am not just based off Robin, I am also based off any other creature that calls itself a part of Robin. And deep inside this Robin lies the great dark dragon himself.” The dark Robin said, idly swaying her tendrils behind her. “And so I was born, no part greater Grim nor Robin, but rather the perfect blend. My power was great before, but with the semblance of Grima my seed, what I am capable of is even greater.” She looked over Tharja with a toothy grin, showing off her draconic teeth. “I can smell your temptation. You look over me with more lust than you can hold back, and yet you allude me.” She says, gently moving forward, her tendrils wrapping around. First, blocking the exit, then, slowly moving in around Tharja. She doesn’t move, as she was trapped the second she drew the circle. 

“Why not move a little closer?” Robin asked, looking on at Tharja with her human and demonic eyes, both filled with some similar lust as a defining element. 

“For fear… of what I’ll become.” Tharja said, though her feet already took a little step. All the sign Robin needed to plant her tendrils firmly around Tharja. They slid over her rear, the other pair unfastening her cape and tossing it to the side in a swift moment. The sorceress blushed, the pink of her face standing out on her pallid features. Robin’s tendrils dug in to the dark mage’s doughy ass, slippery and playful, they parted her cheeks or juggled them, or just saw how squishy they were with a tight lock. “Mph!” Tharja tried to muffle her moans, but the gesture only seemed to insult Robin, as she dutifully squeeze her again, as hard as the time before, but twice over. “Y-you’ll ruin me.” 

“I might.” Robin said. “But are you not already ruined?” 

“There is so little light in me… What you’ll do is snuff it out. Then there won’t even be a hint left. How will Robin… love me then?”

“I am Robin~” Robin said, holding her arms out. “I am your Robin. I’m better than her, and you know it already.” 

“Y-you…” Tharja fell to her knees, a tendril snapping away the bra of her clothing as she fell, leaving her just down to her stocking, jewelry, and her breasts freely hanging out. She looked up at the succubus weakly, her eyes begging for direction, and she was granted one. Robin’s cock slid right down Tharja’s throat, a tad more brutal than all the subtle seduction first hinted at, but it was a fine move. It was what Tharja wanted. The sorceress instantly went to work servicing the member in her mouth. Her eyes were filled with hearts as she worked away, sloppily running her tongue along the surface of the cock in her mouth. She eagerly rammed her tits together and wrapped them around the tendril cock, milking it eagerly even when outside her mouth. 

The demoness laughed gently to herself, her voice calm and low as she worked away. Her hips very quietly thrusted, but the jabs of her tendril were far more pronounced. It jolted forward suddenly, and left almost as quick as it came in. It only went out slower whenever it started to squirt the demonic pre down Tharja’s throat, splattering across her tongue. The succubus tasted bitter and salty, every hint of her flavor venomous. Tharja wasn’t sure she could keep the stuff down, but she was far too wrapped up. 

Every drop, she licked up and swallowed. Every slap of a tendril across her ass, Tharja pronounced with a pained moan and encouraged by lifting her milky fat ass higher up for Robin’s ease. Servicing a succubus proved far more enjoyable than Tharja thought. She knew all the while that was she was doing was slowly undoing herself. The horrible flavor wasn’t just for show. One doesn’t taste darkness or let it so close without becoming darker themselves. Tharja watched as her fingertips turned, becoming darker and darker like she had dipped them into a paint. The paint below her skin seemed runny, running down her hands beneath her skin in quick bursts before slowing at her wrists. Her hands were pure black then, and quickly turned into claws. The sorceress toyed with them, feeling how it was to move them around, how powerful they were. She could easily slice someone’s face open, or match a blade with her huge claws as they finished growing. Another taste of pre, and below her wrist a dark blue paint started to come into, faint as it was. It seemed her change of hues would not stop until the rest of her body was blue.

The pace had steadily increased as they went along, though the succubus suddenly rammed her hips hard forward against Tharja’s face. Without much warning, the succubus came down her throat. A fountain of her foul seed went spilling down Tharja’s mouth. Every drop tasted faintly of rot, with a bizarre hint of sugar that made her mouth water and hung in her mouth far beyond the actual contents. Tharja fell back, awkwardly trying to rise to her feet as she gagged on the cum. Robin sat back and let her rise. Drops fell from her mouth, and a few globs came overflowing as Tharja struggled to get air in. The sorceress leaned against a tower of books, using it for support with her steadily changing arms. Tharja looked down at her body as she rose, noticing that her feet had snapped forward into even thicker and larger claws. She lost one of her toes in the process, as five toes had merged into four claws. Her feet were as black as her hands, and that blue hue was rising up above her ankles and was already so far as her thighs. Tharja tried to slow her breathing, but her body demanded she pant like she were sprinting as her body writhed through the transformation.

“What… What has happened to me…” She said, looking down at her clawed hands. The second she asked she winced in pain, bringing her hands to her head, nearly falling forward onto the ground. The beginnings of horns sprouted from her forehead, only nubs at the moment. She was sent forward back onto her knees, splashing down onto a puddle of the pink seed she spilled on the floor. From Tharja’s steadily expanding rear, a long, heart tipped tail grew out, swinging in the air. 

“You become more beautiful by the second.” Robin said aloud, lowering herself to Tharja’s level to pet and caress the girl as she went through her changes with torment. “Shh. You’re doing well.” 

“I-It hurts.” Tharja gasped out. “I-I never thought it would hurt so much.”

“It hurts now, but feel this.” Robin said, planting her fingers around the tip of Tharja’s breast. She simply twisted. 

Tharja’s eyes went wide, the whites of her left eye starting to fill in with clouds of black. A jolt of pleasure went through her, and in that instant, every single ounce of pain poured through her as loin trembling pleasure. She came right there and then, leaking heavily as her body was taken by a quake of pure pleasure. Her horns grew out more, steadily curling like a ram’s horns. She sat dizzily on her knees, swaying from side to side, her mouth open and drooling, her eyes turned up as she woozily took in the height of her after glow. In one moment, every bit of hell was turned into heaven, and she never wanted to come down. Her tits popped out from the captivity of her body suit, bloating to a bigger size. Her stomach tightened as her hips widened, becoming more toned and muscular, only by a little degree. 

Then, just as it was perfect, it hurt again. Tharja screamed, throwing her hands back on her head. “I-It all came back! T-the pain.” 

“It is because you stopped giving your body what it pleads for.” Robin said. “An addiction to my poison. Plain and simple.” 

“G-give it!” Tharja said, pouncing onto Robin. The succubus fell onto her back, letting Tharja rub her crotch frantically up and down Robin’s body. She left a glistening trail of white beads as she went. That sorceress frantically giggled, lost in her fit of sinister little snickers as she dragged back and forth. She got little jolts of pleasure, which robbed her of some of her pain every moment. But it wasn’t enough. She tore open her suit at the crotch, and raised herself and positioned herself so. Robin’s cock head prodded against Tharja’s loin lips. The frantic woman slapped down as hard as she could, taking every crooked thorn and curve of the cock in that one slick moment. She was gifted perfectly, instantly given all the pleasure she craved and having all the dreadful pain taken away. Perfection. She could breathe again.

“F-feels so good.” Tharja moaned, gently lifting her hips and slamming them back down. She could feel every thorn, every hook on that cock, but it never hurt. There was no pain she could have when she was pleasured. Her body was already reworked beyond repair. What could she redeem if she left the tent there and then? Claws and talons, and a body that aches with pain until she plunges herself on a dick? She’d ruin herself if she left, so she might as well ruin herself on top of the woman of her dreams. She speared herself on Robin’s cock, rocking up and down. Her forehead slithered, as her third eye opened wide open, already a dank dark pool with a glowing purple pupil in the center. Tharja cooed as the new skin color overtook her face, her looks gently repainted as her horns finished growing. Her wings stretched out from her back suddenly, growing out with a little flare of dramatics. “Mmm, I have to admit, some of this dark stuff is really starting to grow on me.” She said, lowering herself back down onto to that cock. 

“It looks amazing on you, my love.” Robin said, groping Tharja’s expanding thighs, her tendrils let loose to go grab and insert themselves wherever they pleased. Tharja had an ass stuffed with two tentacles in moments, and both of her breasts milked by the tentacle’s opening their tiny mouths and suckling at her nipples. Tharja tensed her body, gently swaying like a belly dancer to show her curves to her corrupter below. Tharja kept going on and on, speeding up her cock milking, riding it as fast as she possibly could. Her ass swayed as it was slapped and inserted into over and over by the hungry tendrils. 

“Come on, cum~” Tharja gasped, riding quicker, dragging her clawed hands down slowly over Robin’s curves. “Fucking cum!” She gasped through her heated breaths. Robin wasn’t one to disappoint. She wrapped her arms around Tharja, and as hard as she could, she punched her cock forward. Tharja’s eyes curled back and her mouth went wide and drooling. Robin shot her load deep inside the womb of her convert. Webs of her seed spewed inside Tharja, the succubus melting against Robin with a giddy grin on her face, a smile with extra twisted corners and drooling lower lips. 

“Soooooo good!~” Tharja moaned. “Oh gods it feels so fucking good~ That’s it babe! That’s how you do it! Mmm, I’ve never been fucked so hard in my life. I feel sooooo good~” Tharja gasped. And right as Robin came, Tharja’s cock grew in. It was sprouting all the while, but it found the final spew of corruption to squirm forward, long and draconic, and spewed across Robin’s face. Robin slipped her cock out, and offered Tharja a taste. Tharja opened wide, and let Robin squirt across her face. The cum tasted like fucking chocolate, with extra sugar, and a little sugar on top of that. She ate it all up, and desperately licked for more. 

“My dear, you look so gorgeous.” Robin said, curling her finger through Tharja’s hair. 

“You fucking ruined me~” Tharja cooed, kissing Robin on the lips. The two demons were lip locked, until they heard something outside of the tent. “Could it be?” 

“The cost of the hex.” Robin said, snickering. “It is a little more still than your ruination.” 

“You don’t mean…” 

“Tharja?” The true Robin asked, just outside the tent. 

“You must watch, as the one you used for a base becomes as twisted as I~” The darker Robin said. “Does that disturb you.” 

“I…” Tharja trembled. “I’ve never been more turned on in my life~” She said, hungrily jerking herself off. 

The two succubi waited for Robin to enter the tent. Of course, the tacticianess was naturally swayed to retreat, but for some reason the scent, and the gorgeous looks of Tharja urged her to stay. And maybe take her coat off, after all, she wasn’t going to be leaving in a hurry. And drop her dress, since they were all girls. And slip off her panties, because she didn’t want to die a virgin. And fuck Tharja. Just because.

Her ass was taken by her succubus, while Tharja had the honor of claiming her other hole. The two worked her other, groping all other her and whispering the sweetest things as Robin became more and more like the succubus who was prodding around inside her. Robin was scared at first, but as the Grima in her came out, and that Plegian mark was formed on her crotch, her tattoos becoming just as fierce and corruptive as Tharja and Robin’s, well, she succumb to it happily. 

Tharja laid on her bed, surrounded on either side with a demoness as gorgeous as Robin, and as dark and foreboding as Grima. Tharja cuddled against them, wondering which one to fuck or be fucked by next. It was a wild buffet that opened whenever she craved. And she always craved. She wondered, idly, if there was still a chance to undo the hex, if destroying the circle and seeking some counter spell would work. Not that it would matter, the damage was done. The damage was beautifully done.


End file.
